Underestimated
by AnythingReally1
Summary: "I always underestimated your leadership, maybe that's because you did too." Continuation of "What I Did For Love" aka The winter finale.
1. Prolouge

An ambulance is parked right in front of the house, Paramedics were scattered around everywhere. Police officers are asking her parents questions.

The girl laid on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask on her face. Paramedics scattered 365 degrees around her. They shouted various medical terms to one another, as they moved her up on the Ambulance.

"Ocean Park Hospital!" Was shouted, and they all climbed onto the ambulance. The doors briskly closed, and the ambulance zoomed away, leaving the rest of the family in tears.

* * *

The two teens were laying, sleeping on top of one another. Both obviously in love with another but the one they had just slept with. As she had said "You don't have to be in love to have sex, you just have to have a condom." He wasn't much on that. He thought that you had to be in love to have sex, sex was in fact a proclamation of love after all.

And after all, this wasn't an act of love, it was an act of hurt feelings between each separately, not that they had any hurt feelings between the two personally.

When one of them wakes up, and realizes what happened, who knows what's going to happen, because when you put the "Mean Girl" and "The Rebel" together, in a compromising situation, all your going to get is fire.

* * *

He was sitting there, scraping the pills with the small file.

He had to do it. He had to do it.

He was in pain, he didn't feel like doing this, but he had to.

It was for his own good.

* * *

They were embracing each other, it wasn't something she would normally do. She was strict on the rules, and this was breaking the inset rule of dating someone you work with.

Well their not dating, but you get the point.

She was always one to think about things before she did something. She always thought things all the way through before doing something.

She wasn't sure she wanted to think this one through though.

* * *

He was laying in the bed, like he has been for the past 4 months, but something twitched.

He knew he helped that relationship. He smiled inside thinking about it. It's not like he could smile on the outside even if he wanted to.

Something twitched, and he moved his hand into a thumbs up position when he saw what he pretty much had done.

It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was something.

* * *

The girl was sitting at the desk, almost in tears. How could he say that to her? She wondered. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should just let it go. But it hurt to much. Every time she looked at him, all she could see is him that night, saying those things about "Haven't you ever had a one night stand before?" She thought about how hurt she was and how mad that made her. She's one of those people that if she really cared about, that she would forgive easily. But she couldn't this time.

Not after what he said.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment. He had a multitude of emotions running though him.

Everyone was soon out of there, their group would just, cease to exist, and he hated even thinking about it.

It's not like he hated not being in the hospital, but he preferred being in the safely of having friends, in somewhere that seemed like home. No, it didn't seem like home. It is home. And no matter how sad it may sound, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go leave all the people in his life that are sturdy for once.

Not like his life wasn't "sturdy". He doesn't live in the ghetto, and it's not like he has home life issues, but it's hard to explain.

"You know when I first met you, I thought you were kind of a poser. But I think I underestimated your leadership, maybe because you underestimate it. You walk around like a number two, Chief of Staff, to president Leo. But I think you've got it backwards, from where I sit, your the one that holds things together around here." Is what he said to him before he went into surgery. It made him feel good that someone thinks so highly of him. It made him feel wanted, and it's not everyday that people really want him around, he thinks they just tolerate himself, to just try not hurt his feelings. He's not sure what he thinks.

All he knows is that he underestimated someone as well.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I tried really hard on it, and this is is either going to be a one shot or this is working as a prologue. Probably the latter, but it depends on how much feedback I get.**

**Hopefully you all will review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Underestimated - Chapter 1

-

Jordi was sitting on his bed, the phone pressed up aginst his ear.

"Hello?" Jordi answered and the girl immediatly answered back.

"I'm here." the girl answered, and Jordi sighed silently.

"Okay, i'll be down in a second." Jordi says, and they both hung up.

Jordi grabbed the pills, and shoved them into his jacket pocket, making sure that no one sees.

He hastilly got up, still in pain himself, and walked out, and down the hall.

He knew he had to do this.

For himself, for his life.

-

Dash was walking down the hall, he's not sure what he should do. It's been all day since he's seen Leo, where was he? Dash wondered while continuously walking down the never ending hallway.

Maybe this is how the rest of his life is going to be...

No, Dash immediately cleared his head at the thought. He couldn't think like that, not now.

He continued down the hallway and finally reached the end, or at least the opening.

He heard voices, those voices belonging to Nurse Jackson, and Brittany.

"She's been through so much, it's all because of her mother, she pushes her too hard, and that's why she's probably never going to leave. Emma thinks that she knows best for her, but she's wrong, Emma knows she needs to get better, but something is holding her back. She doesn't want to leave, and the reason she doesn't is because she is safe. For once, she's safe. " Nurse Jackson told Brittany.

Brittany stares for a minute, she looks almost lost, almost like she didn't know that Nurse Jackson knew all that about Emma's life.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asks, and Nurse Jackson smiles.

"I wish I could say that she's completely fine, but that wouldn't be right, she's not okay, not yet. She will be. " Nurse Jackson said, and Brittany smiled with relief.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, trying to get the whole story.

"Well as it was revealed to me, Emma was forced to eat, and she just couldn't take it, she locked herself in her bathroom, and she stuck a toothbrush down her throat. She stuck it down too far, and it damaged her vocal chords, and a struck her Thyroid. She's going to need Emergency surgery as soon as she gets here. "

Brittany looked like she was about to say something, but something alerted the whole station.

"Oh my god!" Nurse Jackson said, and Dash followed, not too close, but enough to see what's going on.

Nurse Jackson ran down the hallway, Dash knew the hallway all too familiar. He had been down this hallway earlier today.

He looked in the window where Nurse Jackson and Brittany had turned in just a second before.

That's Hunter's room.

-

Leo was the first to wake of the two, he struggled to remember exactly what happened, He glanced over at Kara, who is sound asleep. He Immedialy got what clothes he could find on, and grabbed his phone. He struggled with his prosthetic, and he was afraid that he woke Kara.

He glanced back at her, who was still knocked out. He sighed in relief, and immediatly left the car in desprite need to get out of the situation he was in.

As he was checking his phone, he realized that Emma had tried to call him, he instantly felt guilty. Why did he have to sleep with Kara?

He listened to the voicemail, it was short, and breif, but Leo knew when something was wrong. You could hear her crying throw the phone, which ultimatly made the voicemail cut off.

To say the least, Leo was worried. And guilty.

Leo finaaly makes it inside the hospital and gets onto the service elivator in the back, The doors swiftly close, and Leo can feel himself grow sick. Maybe sick from guilt, but he's not sure. He feels like he is about to faint. Not that he didn't deserve everything he gets, but he is still. To say the least, he felt awful. Not that he hasn't felt this before, he always got those sudden feelings of weakness, but that was when he had active cancer...

Leo made it out of the elivator, and made his way to his room. That he shared with Jordi of course.

He stumbled into the room, only to find Jordi sitting on the be, with his laptop in his lap.

"Leo? You alright man?" Jordi asked out of pure concern.

"Yeah, I think so, I just don't feel so good right now." Leo said, and Jordi looked concerned.

"Should I go get Nurse Jackson?" Jordi asked, and Leo shook his head.

"Nah, I think i'll be fine, maybe if I get some rest. " Leo told him, and Jordi gave him a smile.

"Well, feel better man. " Jordi said, and went back to what he was doing on the computer.

Leo made it over to the bed, and struggled to get the prosthetic off. He tore the thing off, and layed down on the bed.

Maybe this is how he deserves to feel, maybe he was destined to feel shitty the rest of his life

-

Kara woke up about 15 minutes after Leo, and she was confused.

What happened? She thought about it for a minute, but it all came back to her.

She had made Leo have sex with her, she had been trying not to acknowledge her feelings for Hunter.

All these thoughts were so different from what she was used to always think. She wasn't sure what to make out of it.

Kara gets her clothes on, and goes inside.

She opens the front doors, and walks to the service elivator in the back, clicking the floor button, and leaning her head on the wall as she did so.

The elevator soon opened, and Dash came running by.

"Kara! Where have you been?" Dash said, and breathed heavily.

"None of your business. " Kara said, and added "What do you want?"

"it's about Hunter." Dash said, and her face change to worry.

"What happened?" Kara asked, getting off the service elevator, and stepped towards Dash.

"He got a new liver, but there was a problem during surgery, and he's in a coma, they don't know if he'll wake up or not." Dash said, and Kara had a look of guilt and sadness on her face.

"He told me to give you this..." Dash said, and pulled out the envelope, and handed her.

Kara took the letter, and stated at it in her hands.

There is a chance she'll never see him again, and that scares her, because this time, she didn't do it, this time she wasn't the one that left.

Kara turns to Dash, and gives him a big hug. Dash doesn't complain. He knows she needs him right now, and maybe if she didn't like him, he could still be there for her.

Being there for someone when they need you most is what's important, not focusing on the feelings you have for someone.

Maybe that's a lesson that everyone needs to learn.

-

A/N - Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! And sorry for the shortness, but I really wanted to post something before the holidays, and te new year came, so you wouldn't have to wait so long!

Thank you for the 10 people that reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback! This chapter wouldn't have happened without you all!

Please review, let me know what you think!

PS - Please excuse Typos/Spelling/Grammatical errors, I upload from my iPod most times, so there might be a few.

-AwesomeWriter2013


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm bacckkkkkk! And guess what? I found a beta! Thank (Slayer1002) for all the help! Couldn't have made this chapter happen without her! **

**Please note, I did change a few things after she sent the DocX back, so a few parts may be a little shotty. I just though that a few things needed to be added before I continued, I thought that those few parts gave the story a little more to go on.**

**Annnnyyyyywayyyy, please Review, tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!**

Underestimated - CH2

Brittany stood at the desk, filling out forms of all kinds, when an unconscious Emma was wheeled in on a stretcher. This surprised Brittany.

Brittany bounced in action and grabbed Emma's file, and placed it on the clipboard. Getting it ready as swift as possible.

Brittany turned around and handed the file to Nurse Jackson, who immediately got to work on looking over the most recent information on the form. Even though she knew everything there was to know already.

Dr. McAndrew came running down the hallway, and Nurse Jackson handed him the file.

A few swift moments of looking over the information he quickly closed and place the file back on the desk.

"Alright, get this girl to the ER stat, I'm going to need and Ex Ray, and a CT scan. I want to make sure everything is in check. "

"On it Dr. McAndrew." Brittany and Nurse Jackson said in unison, only to both fly on both sides of the desk, frantically typing in information, ordering both of the necessary scans.

The ER nurses took Emma down to the ER, upon Dr. McAndrew's request, and Dr. McAndrew waited patiently as to when the two nurses were to give him the information.

"The Ex Ray is scheduled for 15 minutes, I was able to get the guy to stay an extra half hour, but you have to hurry to get there. " Brittany said, and gave him the info onto the clipboard.

"The CT is going to have to be in the morning, the guy in Radiology left for the night. But I made it first thing in the morning." Nurse Jackson said, and Dr. McAndrew thanked the two, and ran after the Nurses, down to the ER.

Brittany went back to work, and Nurse Jackson went on her rounds for the night.

As Nurse Jackson made her rounds, she reached the one, Leo Roth's room. Of course that he shared with Jordi.

"Alright Leo. Lets see if I could do this without waking you up. " Nurse Jackson said quietly, and felt of the boys forehead. He was burning up.

She took out the thermometer and took the boys temperature. 103.5.

Nurse Jackson wrote that down on the clipboard, and started examining the boy further.

She started by taking his heartbeat, it was a little abnormal. She scribbled that down, and examined his stump of a leg.

She felt for any abnormalities, and didn't find any, but as she touched the hip bone, a small wince came from the sleeping boy.

Nurse Jackson could just imagine if the boy was awake, he would look at her with those big brown eyes, and that Simi bald head, and act like everything was okay.

Nurse Jackson thought about what could be wrong, and she didn't like what came to mind.

She covered him back up with the blanket, and went over to the other side of the room to examine Jordi.

Jordi didn't seem to have anything different. She saw that his jacket was laying on the floor, so she picked it up, and something fell out. She crouched down, and grabbed the item, and looked at it.

It was a pill bottle, with two or three pills in it, she didn't think this was anything abnormal, so she just sat it down on the table, and put the jacket on the hook at the front of the room.

Nurse Jackson left the room, looking for Doctor McAndrew, hoping he wasn't in surgery.

She made her way back to the Nurses Station, and gave Brittany the files to look over.

"Leo has a fever? Do we need to order a blood test? Do you think he has an infection?" Brittany asked, as she importing the information on the clipboards onto the computer.

"Maybe the blood test, but I have a bad feeling about what's wrong." Nurse Jackson says.

Kara was wide awake, she couldn't sleep, and it maybe be because she was guilty, maybe because the letter was haunting her.

Kara sat up in bed, and looked over at Charlie, she noticed his eyes closed, not that that was anything new

She got out the envelope that Dash had given her earlier that day, and opened it up, going over the front of the envelope with her fingers. The way he wrote her name, was just, perfect, and she couldn't help miss him. Even though she saw him just this morning.

She took the letter out, and opened it up, and read the first two lines.

"Dear Kara,

If your reading this, that means something happened during surgery, and I'm either dead, or didn't wake up, and either suck, just as much as the other. "

She almost laughs at how the letter sounds so, unlike him. She continue's reading.

"No matter what happened, I want you to know that I really do like you Kara. Other people see you as some bitch who, is so stereotypically a bitch it's not even funny, but I think there are layers to you. I don't know what has made you this way, or what someone has done to make you think you have to have all these walls up, all the time, but the only time I have seen you lower your walls, and actually open up to someone is when your with the Red Banders. And to me. And that's great, but you need to realize that you don't have to have all these walls up all the time, because not everyone is going to hurt you.

-Hunter

Kara folded the letter up, and placed it back in the envelope, and laid the letter down on the side table. Kara got up, trying not to disturb Charlie, and made her way out of the room.

"I have been thinking about how Kara was and how she got that way since she got here. Great to get some answers. But why'd she look so guilty?" Charlie's voice echoed as Kara walks down the hallway.

Kara walks down to Hunters room, and smiles a little, only to to frown once more from feeling guilty for what she had done.

She opens the door, and closes it behind her silently.

She walks over to Hunters lifeless unconscious body, and sits down beside him.

She just sits there in complete silence, while the monitors beep, and indicate his heartbeat, and the brain activity.

Kara lets a few tears stream down her face, as she takes Hunter's hand, and squeezes it, but releases it after a second. She wipes the tears away.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Dash said, as he was walking into the room.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kara said, wiping her face, and looking at him.

"I was walking around, and I walked by the room, and I saw you in here. Taking its like 2 in the morning, I was a little surprised. " Dash said, and sat down next to her.

"I'm just, I was just, I was visiting him, I mean, I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Kara stuttered around, trying to find a suitable excuse to why she was here.

Dash nodded his head, understanding what she meant.

Dash took a seat next to her, and they just enjoyed each others company in the silence.

That was the second time they had had a comfortable silence, a good moment between the two.

Leo was awoken to Dr. McAndrew, who looked concerned.

"Hey, Dr McAndrew, what's up?" Leo said, sleepily, as he sat up in bed, trying not to wince in pain.

"Umm, Nurse Jackson took your temperature when you were asleep, it was pretty high, I scheduled you for a PET Scan. " Dr. McAndrew said, and looked at Leo.

"Have you been having any pain, sudden feelings of weakness?" Dr. McAndrew asked, and Leo looked to the side.

"I have." Leo said, and looked back up at him.

"What kind of pain, are you in pain now?" He asked the boy.

"I was coming up the elevator, and I just sort of felt like I was sick, like cancer sick again, and I had pain in my hip area. It hurt. Really bad." Leo said, and looked straight ahead at him.

"Why didn't you tell someone, Leo! You could have gotten released, any symptoms would have progressively gotten worse and who knows what could've happened!" Dr. McAndrew said in a very worried tone that almost scared Leo a little bit to think about it.

"I just didn't think it was anything to worry about." Leo thought, and looked away from Dr. McAndrew's stern glance.

"Do you think it's the cancer...?" Leo asked, not moving his glance at the floor.

"I don't now." Dr. McAndrew said, "Cancer is tricky, when you think you've gotten rid of it, it comes back." He says.

"Or maybe it was never gone to begin with." Charlie's voice echoes in the silence.

Leo makes eye contact with Dr. McAndrew.

"When is the PET scan?" Leo asked in pure curiosity.

"In about a half an hour, make sure to be ready. Nurse Jackson will come and get you when it's time. " Dr. McAndrew answered, and patted Leo softly on the shoulder, almost as a non-audible way of saying that everything will be okay.

Dr. McAndrew turned and exited the room.

As Jordi awoke from his sleep, he noticed a very worried Leo sitting up in his bed.

"Leo, everything alright man?" Jordi asked, not sure if his intentions were pure curiosity or utter confusion.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Leo answered hastily, only resulting into getting in his wheelchair, that he hasn't been on in over a month, and rolling out the door, leaving Jordi stunned.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Jordi said to himself, as he rolled back over, and tried to sleep some more, before all the nurses and doctors come in, and do the daily check.

Before he laid back down, he saw the pill bottle on the table. He instantly became concerned.

Charlie was having a boring day. Not like any other days he's had, but it was still boring nevertheless.

Charlie couldn't do anything. It was

Almost like he was in that in-between state of being asleep and being awake.

He hated being bored, and with it being so hard for him to actually go to sleep, he is pretty much awake at all times.

Dr. Naday walks in the room, and smiles when he sees Charlie.

"Hey little man! How's it going today?" Dr. Naday says, and Charlie mentally rolls his eyes. Like "how do you think it's going? I can't move!" Charlie thinks, and blinks a couple times.

Dr. Naday turns the tablet on, and waits for Charlie to type his reply.

"It's going okay, still can't move very much." The screen read, and Dr. Naday sat his things down and read it aloud.

"Well, we're working on it." Dr. Naday said, and chuckled. "How about we play chess, sound good?"

Charlie moved his eyes to the necessary letters, and Dr. Naday read aloud, as Charlie typed them out.

"Sounds good Dr. Nadayyyyyyyy" Dr. Naday read aloud and chuckled.

""Y"key get stuck again?" He asked, and Charlie blinked twice as if saying "YES"

Dr. Naday gets out the chessboard and set it up, as Charlie watches him in honest boredom.

They play for a minute or two, before Dr. Naday tries something.

"Okay Charlie, how about we try something." Dr Naday says, and he takes Charlie's hand and puts it on the Chessboard.

"Now, try to move that chess piece, wherever you want. "Dr. Naday says, and nothing happens.

Nurse Jackson walks in the room, and smiles when she sees the work being done.

"Hey, any progress?" Nurse Jackson asks, and Dr. Naday looks at Charlie expectantly.

"None yet, we're working on moving the hand today." Dr. Naday looks at Nurse Jackson and smiles.

"We still on for that coffee later?" Dr. Naday asks, and Nurse Jackson smiles.

"Of course." She says, and a small sound is heard, Dr. Naday and Nurse Jackson turn around swiftly.

Charlie had moved the chess piece into a position.

"CheckMate" Dr. Naday read off of the tablet, and chuckled. "Well played little man."

Nurse Jackson smiled, and squeezed Charlie's hand. A small squeeze was returned.

Nurse Jackson could have sworn she saw Charlie smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you guys soon! Hope you all had a great Holiday season! And Happy 2015 btw! Wow, it seems like 2014 was only two days ago... Hahaha**

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


End file.
